1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with selectable battery connection structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, portable electronic devices such as portable computers use adapters and/or rechargeable batteries as power sources. Usually, users leave the batteries in the portable electronic devices at all times due to the inconvenience of removing the batteries when not needed.
However, if the electronic device is connected to the adapter while the rechargeable battery is still in the electronic device, then it will be charged all the time, even when not needed, plus leaving the battery connected can drain it even when the device is not in use. The life of the rechargeable battery could thus be reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device to overcome the described limitations.